Knight in Shining Armor
by Etaleah
Summary: A wheelchair wasn't the only thing Ryo needed to help him get around. Ryo/Fubuki


**Set just after season four of GX, after Fubuki's graduation. Somewhat-established Ryo/Fubuki.**

"This could be a problem."

Ryo looked down in shame. He had just gotten out of the hospital and had planned to celebrate his release with Fubuki at one of their favorite restaurants. But unfortunately upon arrival, they were greeted by every invalid's worst enemy.

Stairs. With no access to a ramp.

While they both knew it wasn't physically impossible for Ryo to walk, it was still out of the question. All of Ryo's doctors had strictly warned him to stay off his feet and take it easy, especially since he'd just recovered from heart surgery. Which meant that climbing two long and crowded flights of stairs with no railing, even with Fubuki's help, was off-limits.

"It's okay, Bucky. We'll just go somewhere else," Ryo whispered softly, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"No way," Fubuki replied firmly. "This is where you said you wanted to go and we're going. You deserve a good meal after all you've been through." He patted Ryo's shoulder comfortingly and quickly glanced around, hoping someone would notice their situation and offer to help. But of course, no one did.

Fubuki had always thought that if you were in a wheelchair, people were nicer to you. However, he'd found out very recently that it was just the opposite. People were downright rude. In the past week that he'd wheeled Ryo around, people had pushed ahead of them, shoved the chair out of their way (occasionally with Ryo still in it), and one man had even snapped at them when, for a brief moment, Ryo had stood up with Fubuki's help so that his friend could put the chair in his car. The man had shouted that Ryo had absolutely no right to a handicapped parking space if he could stand up and walk, and that he was a lazy, punk teenager who was taking advantage of people. And now they were faced with another problem: how to get Ryo up the stairs without a ramp.

Ryo sighed. "Really, Fubuki, it's okay. There are plenty of other good places to eat."

"Ryo, you're going in there even if I have to carry you up those stairs myself," Fubuki said firmly, tired of seeing his friend get taken advantage of.

Ryo managed a small smile. "I appreciate that, but I think we both know it's not possible."

"We'll see about that. Ryo, get out of the chair."

Ryo stiffened. "What?"

"You heard me. Get out of the chair and sit on the ground."

"Why?"

"Just do it." The tone of Fubuki's voice clearly said not to argue. Ryo hesitated at first, but slowly eased himself out of his chair and onto the ground.

Fubuki slowly leaned down, doing some quick math in his head. The doctor said Ryo had lost about twenty pounds since he was first teleported to the other dimension. Fubuki, on the other hand, had gained a lot of weight since being rescued from Darkness several years ago, plus he'd built up his muscles by surfing and lifting weights occasionally. He knew he could lift at least fifty pounds, and he guessed Ryo weighed about a hundred and twenty. Take away the twenty pounds, and he'd only weigh about a hundred-

"Fubuki, what are you doing?" Ryo asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Fubuki smiled. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." Before Ryo could protest, he slung one arm across his back and slid the other arm under Ryo's legs.

"Bucky, I don't think this is a good-oh!" Ryo nearly gasped as he felt his body leave the ground.

Fubuki grunted and stumbled for a second, then sucked in a deep breath and began heading up the stairs, cradling Ryo close to his chest and sending tingles down the other boy's spine. Even with the lost weight, Ryo was a lot heavier than he'd anticipated. However, he refused to let that stop him. _No pain, no gain_, he chanted to himself.

Ryo clung to Fubuki nervously. He wondered if having his friend carry him up the stairs wouldn't cause more stress on his heart than simply walking. Although he had to admit it felt kind of nice, and he admired Fubuki for trying it.

As for Fubuki, his arms felt like they would give out at any moment and his back was screaming in protest. But he would not be defeated. They were already halfway up the stairs and there was no turning back now. And there was absolutely no way in hell that he would drop Ryo. The poor guy needed a break.

They were almost to the top when Fubuki felt his arms and knees begin to tremble. Ryo looked up at him nervously and squirmed, trying to get down. Fubuki only tightened his grip. "Fubuki, let me go before you hurt yourself."

Fubuki shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. "I'll be fine. It's not that much farther, I can do it." And with that, he mustered up the rest of his remaining energy and climbed the last few stairs. He grinned triumphantly and gently set Ryo down, panting heavily.

"Toldja I could do it," he said smugly, flexing his muscles.

Ryo smiled up at him gratefully, trying not to blush. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were, Bucky. Thank you."

Fubuki smiled back and winked, cracking and stretching his aching back. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get your wheelchair." He quickly headed back down the stairs and retrieved the chair, thankful that no one had moved it in their absence. "Sorry Ryo, but I'm not lugging you into the restaurant. You'll have to settle for me pushing you in the chair."

Ryo smirked. "That's okay. You'll still have to carry me back down after we eat."

Fubuki grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Ryo chuckled, eyes bright. "But seriously, thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Aw, I'm just your average knight in shining armor," Fubuki joked. Then, just for the hell of it, he picked Ryo up again and set him in the chair. Once his friend was secure, he moved behind the chair and grabbed the handles to wheel Ryo inside.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to carry his lover across the threshold on their wedding day, but he could certainly make it up to him every now and then.

**Eh, I don't know, I probably made Ryo seem too helpless. But to be honest, I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


End file.
